The present disclosure relates generally to numerically controlled (NC) manufacturing and, more particularly, to a method and system for generating NC tool paths on a solid model.
Numerically controlled (NC) machining and inspection of parts is a commonly used process that is well known to many types of manufacturing and repair operations. Under normal manufacturing conditions, the NC tool path taken by an NC cutting tool and/or inspection transducer is usually pre-defined and implemented multiple times on a large number of similar parts. For example, in operations that have sculptured surface conditions, the NC tool path is usually generated from computerized part models. However, in applications requiring the NC processing of only a small region of an in-process part having a small lot size for example, the normal benefits of automated NC control may not be realized. This is because a relatively large amount of time is required to generate an NC program from a computerized part model, thus making the endeavor unprofitable.
One approach used by part programmers to simplify and speed up the process of NC program generation involves xe2x80x9cteachingxe2x80x9d the NC tool paths to an NC system. Using this approach, part programmers generate the NC tool paths via a tedious, trial and error process of manually teaching the NC tool paths to an NC system by using the machine toolsxe2x80x2 positioning system. To accomplish this, a part programmer may use a joystick or other machine axis controls to drive the position of the NC tool or inspection transducer along a close approximation of the desired NC tool path. For complex regions, such as regions bounded by and/or encompassing a large number of part features where computer models are usually used to generate the NC tool paths, part programmers commonly cover a feature and/or model surface with NC tool paths and then manually edit these NC tool paths to remove sections of the NC tool path that were automatically generated. In addition, a part programmer may also attempt to interpolate, or estimate, an NC tool path from NC tool paths that were automatically generated.
Unfortunately, because this xe2x80x9cteachingxe2x80x9d method is slow, labor intensive and limited to manual levels of precision, the inaccuracy and cost of machining and/or inspecting parts having complex regions is increased tremendously.
The above discussed and other drawbacks and deficiencies of the prior art are overcome or alleviated by a method for defining a numerically controlled (NC) tool path on an identified region of a solid computer model. In an exemplary embodiment, the method includes identifying boundary points so as to bound the identified region. The boundary points are processed so as to generate a plurality of bounding curves, wherein the bounding curves are generated so as to conform to a surface of the identified region. The NC tool path is then generated in a manner conforming to the bounding curves.
In another aspect, a method for defining a numerically controlled (NC) tool path on a identified region of a solid computer model includes identifying boundary points so as to bound the identified region. A first external rail is created from a first pair of the boundary points, the first external rail comprising a curve conforming to a surface of the solid computer model. A second external rail is then created from a second pair of the boundary points, the second external rail also comprising a curve conforming to a surface of the solid computer mode. In addition, a plurality of rungs is created from rung connection points defined on the first and said second external rails, wherein the NC tool path is generated in a manner conforming to the conforming curves defined by the first and second external rails and the rungs.
In still another aspect, a system for defining a numerically controlled (NC) tool path on a identified region of a solid computer model includes an input device for selecting boundary points so as to bound the identified region. A processing device is used for processing the boundary points, so as to generate a plurality of bounding curves. The bounding curves are generated so as to conform to a surface of the identified region. In addition, a display device is used for displaying the bounded curves upon the surface of the identified region. The NC tool path is generated in a manner conforming to the bounding curves.